disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mars
Mars is the fourth planet in the solar system. It has appeared in numerous Disney productions. Description Mars is slightly smaller than Earth. It is a cold planet, though it also boasts the tallest volcano of all, the Olympus Mons. Appearances ''Mars and Beyond This program from the Walt Disney anthology series explores the history of man's fascination with the Red Planet throughout history and in science fiction, while speculating on how we might get to Mars and the possibilities of alien life existing there. ''Timon and Pumbaa In the Timon and Pumbaa episode "Astro-Nots", after reading a newspaper that says that bugs are hidden inside Martian rocks, Timon and Pumbaa go to NASA in order to go to Mars to find bugs. ''Phineas and Ferb Using Baljeet's teleporting machine, Phineas and Ferb accidentally transport Candace to Mars, where she becomes the queen and then she leaves because of the aliens not giving her time for herself. Mars Needs Moms Martians come to Earth and steal Milo's mother for the purposes of turning her brain into programming for robots to raise their alien babies. Mars is depicted as a gender-segregated planet where technologically advanced women live in elaborate cities while the men are sent out into the junk covered wastelands. John Carter John Carter is transported from the Civil War era to Mars, where he becomes a warrior. Mars, known as Barsoom, is a slowly dying world where the Red Martian cities of Helium and Zodanga are at war over dwindling resources, Tharks (or Green Martians) scavenge from their conflicts, and the world-hopping Therns seek to fan the flames of their self-destruction. The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars Mars was Toaster and the gang's destination for rescuing Robbie (the Little Master). My Favorite Martian It is the home planet of a martian named Martin. The planet appears at the beginning of the film with a large city and hovering spaceships, one of which is what Martin uses to travel to Earth. Mission to Mars (film) Miles from Tomorrowland Mars is the primary setting of the ''Miles from Tomorrowland episodes "Miles vs. The Volcano" and "Scavengers of Mars". Many of its well known sightings are seen in both the episodes, such as , the largest volcano in the Solar System, and , the biggest canyon on Mars. Miles and Loretta's Aunt Frida lives on Mars, and is part of the Martian Artists Commune. In "Scavenger of Mars", the Cosmic Explorers discover a long forgot underground Mars Colony, which was once populated by the first Mars Colonists and harvested bamboo trees which were perfect for building purposes. ''Schoolhouse Rock! Mars appears in the song "Interplanet Janet". Mickey Mouse Clubhouse In "Goofy on Mars", Goofy crash landed on Mars. It is up to Mickey and his friends to rescue him. Trivia *Mars was named after the Roman God of war, whose Greek form was called Ares. *Mars is the second smallest planet, the smallest being Mercury. *Mars is often called "the Red Planet" because of its coloring, which comes from ferrous oxide (rust). Gallery john-carter-movie-screencaps.com-14.jpg Queen_Of_Mars.png Miles-from-tomorrowland-concept-3.png|Miles from Tomorrowland'' concept Mars (Schoolhouse Rock!).png|Mars in Schoolhouse Rock! Category:Planets Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:John Carter Category:My Favorite Martian Category:The Brave Little Toaster locations Category:Little Einsteins locations Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse locations Category:Miles from Tomorrowland locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! Category:Schoolhouse Rock! locations Category:Timon & Pumbaa